


观【光芝】

by Signighter



Series: 有病 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signighter/pseuds/Signighter
Summary: 私设黑龙光♂ x 芝诺斯♀，路人 x 芝诺斯♀非自愿性行为，一丁点血腥，非常非常黑阿拉米格4.0战败未死亡what if
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Zenos Yae Galvus
Series: 有病 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588366
Kudos: 4





	观【光芝】

**Author's Note:**

> 逻辑自相矛盾，性格前后冲突，用词不说人话  
> 文曲无关，BGM: 龍の尾 ~神龍討滅戦~

“哎呀你误会了。”今日晴，微风，日头晒得角尖发烫，鳞片缝里的寒气都被驱净了，在这种好天气里走进阴湿的地下室干活，可是会被太阳神阿吉木怪罪的。我叹了口气，换个姿势好直视传令兵的双眼——一个让他觉得自己受到重视的小技巧。

“这人怎么说也是我的宿命敌手，毕生挚友——”

我刻意拖长了音调，透过他那顶可笑的狮鹫兜帽，我观察到这位战士的脸色变得难看起来，他的恨意掩饰得不很好，但还愿意掩饰也算是颇为克制了。

我似乎是在神拳痕遇袭那夜见过他？

那夜加雷马帝国军在第十二军团长，现任阿拉米格军事总督，也即是帝国公主芝诺斯的带领下发动突袭，我面前的士兵啊，他的战友、甚至可能他的父兄姐妹都是那场惨败的牺牲者。而我？我躺在阿拉米格王宫空中花园被晒暖了的草坪上侧转脸看他，当着他的面称呼芝诺斯为挚友。

我还偏生同时是那个俘虏了帝国军团长，推动了阿拉米格解放进程的人呀，士兵。

“英雄阁下！”

英雄阁下适时地打断了他的话，“要是喊我去一刀砍了她，倒也就罢了，如果是那位将军的血，月神娜玛都会被打动吧……可你们现在的主意实在是，啧、太过头了点儿。”

我加快语速不给他插话的机会，做下干脆利落的总结：“这得加钱。”

要雇佣一位冒险者，价钱其实也都是能有商有量的东西，就算那是刚解放了你家乡的所谓英雄，多想想上司铁青的脸色，总是能鼓起勇气争论的。最终我仍然成功把酬劳提到了两千，挺好，是个圆满的数字，刚够找代莱纳做个新造型，日暮时分天气开始转阴，也很好，眼下这种事情，还是别强求娜玛的赐福为妙。

乌云蔽月，神明低眉。

今夜我不求您眷顾。

血和精液的腥气，还有皮肉烧焦的糊臭，或许加上一些排泄物，再就是不知道什么玩意的尸体，上述种种在潮湿的环境里发酵成令人作呕的味道，叫人不免思量此间所押囚徒的生存状况。待我收敛起思绪时，右手已搭上刀柄，金属与皮革的组合凉、干燥且稳定，紧握时能使心神镇静，两侧的卫兵投来警惕的目光，我摊开双手，冲他们尽量安抚地笑笑，不厌其烦将来意又叙述一遍。

最深重的罪孽理当囚禁于建筑的最底层，没准有啥信仰因素，但更合理的推测是出于安全考量，和加雷马的交涉进展全无，而阿拉米格的土地上究竟埋有多少帝国暗哨没谁说得清楚，所有人的神经日复一日绞紧不得放松，照这点看来，他们明日的安排倒也没那么不可理喻了。

所以我在走过三重石阶，嗅见咸水凉湿，来到深藏盐湖之下的囚室门前时，内心已与被我冠以神龙之名的佩刀一般宁静。带领我的守卫掏出钥匙开了门锁，抬手示意我入内。

厚重的金属门扇隔绝了几乎所有声色味，此时开启一线，皮肉撞击的动静、脓血腐肉的气息搅上大片深深浅浅的肉光，哐地一声砸在我自认完美无缺的心理防线上。

“哎我说，差不多也就可以了吧，”男人耸动的光屁股实在有碍观瞻，加雷安人苍白的两腿从他腰侧一左一右伸出来，铺张成个看得人韧带发酸的角度，“明儿要走远路，今晚已经停了给她用的麻痹药，要拖得久了，这位提上来力气一脚下去，别说你那玩意，没准骨盆都保不住哦？”

那只深色屁股上的肌肉抽缩一阵，骤然断了弦一般放松停顿住，这小子听着我的声音射出来了，想想还怪恶心的。

“……哪来的冒险者！”他摇摇晃晃爬起来，转过一张气血两虚的脸孔，先是恼怒、再愣，再张嘴、抬眉，瞪眼，最终猛地低下头去，“英雄阁下……”

他一通手忙脚乱，把自己的裤带系了个死结。

“劳驾，给我们点私人空间？”我抬手往牢房内侧比划一下，“我不喜欢被人围观。”

我冲他的背影揶揄地笑，扬声补上最后一句：“记得带上门啊。”

再往后排的，才是正式把目光投向她。

我在离开家乡草原之后，于黄金港度过了差不多整个少年时代，对于远东诸国所奉行的武士道精神，自觉领悟是不比对腰上这柄武士刀要少的。我是在说，我自认能够理解她对死亡的真诚，我本应尊重她落败时自刎的选择。

我那日纯凭本能捡起了百八十日没使过的白魔法，把她的命拖回阳世来，叫这身子筋骨遭着眼下的、明日的还有一眼可预见的未来所能遭的罪，她若是恨我，我可还真没法有什么怨言。

她仍维持着那个仰面朝天、双腿大开的别扭姿势，出于对将军在正面战场上杀伤力的忌惮，这几日该是一直有往她食水里掺麻痹炼金药，特别调整过的药剂配方能剥夺人几乎全部的行动力，就这样仍无法完全放心，于是又在背后铐上她一双手，再往脖颈上套一副混合了亚拉戈、萨雷安和加隆德炼铁厂多重科技的抑魔项圈。只能希望她苦中作乐些，把这当作对自己实力的过度肯定吧。

有那么一大坨的胳膊、手掌和铁圈子铁链子垫在身下，人的腰腹自然向上拱起成弧，她套着件粗布的长袍，此时被推卷到胸前，我一眼扫去，不免最先关注到她裸呈的、曲线曼妙如满月的乳房下沿，在亲眼所见前，我从未想象过她这样挥刀凶暴如妖兽咆哮的人，躯体上也是会有此般圆润柔软处所的。帝国十二军团的将军其实是个身材高挑、面貌姣好的青年人，但她走下阿拉米格宫中的王座来，靴点石阶、利刃出鞘，我的心脏隆隆跳动，我的热血涌向四肢百骸，我眼里她是红莲、是鲜血、是暴风挟裹惊雷酷烈，是——我在逼仄囚室内浑身不适地强迫自己再想一遍，她是个女人。

……算啦，这点好像也没有那么重要。

往下是她完全被绷带覆盖的腰腹，纱布呈现出肮脏的灰黄，自上而下渗透的是星点斑驳的精液，黄白色固结在纱线交错形成的方格中，自下而上浸染的是浩浩汤汤的血液，褐红色攒多几层就叠成了黑。她的腰很细，她的腰上有热病、脓血和腐败的味道。

我走近些，避开帝国人逶迤于地的金色长发，在她脸颊边蹲下来，她被垫高了的腰让头颅也连带着形成一个角度，最高点是下巴，我的视线由此而往，嘴唇，鼻梁，这才到眼睛。我所俘获的帝国人睁着眼，我的影子罩在她脸上，使她的瞳孔看起来几乎是黑色的。芝诺斯金色的眉毛呈现一道平静、窄长而流畅的曲线——我想我们在她身上滥用的炼金药剂多少影响了她对痛觉的感知——而这般倒错后，最底部的便是额头了，像所有加雷安族一般，她前额中心生有一只珍珠似的类眼器官，据传这光泽迷人的东西能让他们拥有过人的空间识别能力。

我问她：“我可以摸摸你的第三只眼吗？”

她那双眼眸向左、向下略转一转，这算是终于打量了我一眼，她的睫毛微曲、浓密、纤长不可思议，羽翼般扑楞一下——她把眼睑合上了。

我……我只好再问她：“你的力气恢复多少了，能站起来么？”

她会回答我就见了鬼了。

“……不……明天……谈判？”

海德林的保暖内衣哦。

我挪开两步，让壁灯散发的暖光打到她脸颊上。她的眼睛重新睁开了，蓝色的，在这样的距离下我基本能断定了，是青穹或晨间海雾的那种、看得见摸不着的颜色。

再然后才是想起来，麻痹毒素显然还干扰着她的语言功能，毕竟这玩意打断敌人咏唱的原理就是叫他们口齿不清。

我摇头，告诉她不是的，帝国军压根没理会我们要求停战交涉的提议，顺便问问，你真是加雷马皇位第一继承人吗？……别盯着我看了我们换个话题，我、我。

“我长话短说，”我从和她的对视中撤退，目光一不留神就顺势往她下半身溜去了 “我们要对民众展示战果，公开处决一部分战俘。”

看都看了……这一时也回转不得了，从一双被药物占领的腿脚里大概是真的读不出端绪的，我没想吓她，我就是得缓缓，舒口气再接着跟她说他们的安排，大概总之、刀锋撞上刀锋也是能擦出点儿情愫的吧。她的腿极长极白，肌肉起伏处能窥见山峦岐峻，偏生又都是柔和曲线，朦胧撒一层辉光，这整副躯壳在浑浊污秽间漂沦，亮处润如月魄。鬼使神差我伸了手，摸着一把黏腻稠湿，是男人留在她身上还未干结的精水。

我深吸一口气，我说你明天不用死，但你明天得去看着，我们得让你看看他们是怎么死的，我们也得给大家看看你，你得用你自己这双腿走遍阿拉米格的街巷。

那些手指，我自己的手指，缘着她的肌理、挨紧她的肌肤剐上去，浊液积在甲缝里又往两侧漫溢，过处的行迹里人皮先是白，转而泛红，即使是她这样锋利凶险的人，腿根血肉原来也是软的。我的路径尽头无可避免的是尤其暖、尤其深艳而敏感的一处器官，我看向穴口处瑟缩起伏的柔红黏膜，看精液从那里拖沓地往外走。

总归是被人英雄长英雄短地呼唤的这个人抽回手站起来，还是问她，还是不看她的脸。

我说，你想洗个澡吗？

“好。”

他们真的给我找来了手铐的钥匙，甚至借出了守卫专用的浴室。靠近墙根的瓷砖上生着水垢，地面瓦片起伏着当地的传统纹样，精致、无用、浮一层腻光，穿了鞋都觉得打滑。浴缸之类奢侈的享受没有也属正常，我只能暂且把她搁在脚边地面，脊背朝上，方便我拆解她复杂累赘的手部拘束。

“我该怎么称呼你？”我扳着她一边的肩，那里的肌肉硬如老藤虬干，摸摸索索地多逗留一会，会陡然从我手心下面滚过去一阵痉挛——她以这个姿势被禁锢太久了，“阁下？将军？公主？还是朋……”

“芝诺斯，”她听起来干渴，但同时也在逐步恢复，她刚刚打断了我，“名字，芝诺斯。”

锁芯机簧开启是细脆的一声，余下的链子要重而闷些，我拎住所有这些，一股脑抛到身后，再转回头去，伸手搂住她两胁好搀稳这具身体靠墙坐定。她的肉比我的更热，她的脸颊泛着奇异的蔷薇色，她的呼吸灼烫，她的手臂终于能循重力垂落，胳膊肘却仍向后顶出形成一个怪异的钝角，显然是关节尚未恢复。或许热水会让她好受一些，但事情得有先后，她正不断恶化的伤处必须排在更前头。

“芝诺斯，我得把你的衣服脱掉，重新包扎伤口。”

她眯起眼，头颅在抬起的同时往右侧偏过几分，有意无意的，懒散的，确实也是好看的。她面部的肌肉动了动，牵扯一下嘴角，但还够不上称作笑容，我想它是在表示“好的”。

好的，一开始也没有那么难，她穿着的袍子是我此前给放下理好的，长度堪堪盖到膝头。我跪到芝诺斯随意敞开着的双腿间，一手穿过她腋下揽住她的脊背，另一只手搭在她腰肢未伤着的一边，用点力气把她虚软的身子提起来些，好抽出原本垫在臀下的衣物。这时她的头颅正依在我颈侧，下颚随着我的动作一下、又一下磕在我肩胛上。

对于这样款式简单的长袍，一口气直拉到胸口都是顺畅无阻的，但手臂和衣袖就真的该算是桩阻碍了，我把卷起的衣物往下松松，左右兜住她的手肘，然后是攥紧了布料往上拉扯，第一下我明显感觉到她依偎在我脖颈皮肤边的呼吸停顿了一刹，紧随其后的是两口浅而快的抽气，我跟着她停，安抚她。

“我会再慢一点。”

慢一点也还是得疼，这没办法，她的手臂和身体的其余部位一样全然提不起力气，我直起身与她的躯干拉开点距离，两手握紧卷成条状的织物，兜住她胳膊的分量慢而稳的提过她头顶，现在我看不到她的脸了，我和她眼里最多的东西是这块粗糙绢布的正面与反面。

重量是突然消失的，那些绢啊麻啊，突然就摆脱了另一股往下坠的力道。

我手上陡感轻松，短暂失去了平衡，随即腰侧噗一声出鞘响动——我将佩刀和外套一同留在了外间，但出于清理创口的需求携带有一柄短刀——她抬腿撞上我右手手肘，激痛酸麻从那一点炸裂开来，我到这里才甩开手上纠葛的粗布衣袍，盯住她的手提防着下一步进攻。她用双掌夹握刀柄，姿势很怪，刃尖指向地面，几个指头死死扣紧下去，剩下的却另有主张一般松弛，仅是被腕骨胁迫着簇拥在周围。

我拧腰让过芝诺斯的第二下撩踢，左手攥了满把的金发拖拽她与我一道砸往地面，多少恢复了知觉的右手撞向她颤抖不止的小臂，这双手杀不了我。我想。她能握住刀就够勉强的了。

骨头磕上浴室地砖的钝痛和对她真实意图的洞悉几乎是同时抵达，我有所行动时芝诺斯已将刀尖抵上自己左胸，但她不够快也不够有力，我并指成掌，砸在她右手腕上，刀尖应声向下画过半个圆弧，只划开了不足半星寸深的口子，然后是夺刀——这里顺势卸掉了她的右手关节——再才能有心抬头看一眼她面庞。这张近在咫尺的漂亮脸蛋全无表情，眼睛睁大了，是冰川深处冷而空的一种蓝色。

我把芝诺斯压在地上，膝盖压住她大腿提防着莫须有的又一次骤然发难，我盯紧她的脸，两手在她左臂上握紧，只要知晓结构，再就有那么点熟能生巧，脱臼也无非是那么一托、一扯，听着另一人骨节咔的一声响。

她眉毛都没动一下。

“好啦，公主，我们还是先处理伤口，这样才能空出刀子来做点别的，你说好吗？”这便只是英雄善良和气的告知了……可能一开始就没必要真的征求她的意见。

我捡起手边的短刀，又用脚拨过丢在一边的链条，思索着是否该先绑上她这双碍事的腿，我低头——

她的乳峰好像晨间的远山，风起雾消后突然就暴露在了我眼前，毋庸置疑的挺拔、饱满， 引人注目，守卫们的看法想必也大抵如是，他们把自己的意见以浊白体液和青紫指痕为具象，一股脑印在她胸口上。

我放弃了太多麻烦的念头，说服自己相信她眼下会自觉配合。

“明天，是要我现在这副样子出去吗？”芝诺斯唐突地开口，语调已经很连贯平顺了。

“差不多吧，”我一圈一圈地解开她腰上的包扎，贴着创面的地方粘连牵扯，撕开来是红的血汤泡着黄的浓浆，治愈术对难以承受魔法的加雷安族作用有限，其实能多少的起上那么点用，已经该感谢她对自己进行的那些人体改造了，“游街嘛，扒光衣服走街过巷，给大家看看，统治他们那么久的帝国总督到底也就是个凡人。”

抹杀勇气，摧折尊严，让帝国的荣耀与白旗一同扫地，镇慑民众中仍有心卖国求荣的渣滓……

“我明天跟着去，别想耍什么花招。”没有魔法的日子于我实在是难以想象的不便，我操纵一点火元素简单加热了刀锋，专心去对付她那整滩流脓腐烂的肉。其实更严重的那处伤是在她脖颈上，是曾经致命的、出自她自己手笔的刀口，可复合科技的项圈实在太大太宽了，我只能闭着眼丢过去几道治愈法术，祈祷她的身体比精神能多点求生欲望。

“他们……”她嘶地吸一口凉气，我想她就是哭着尖叫我也没法真为这看轻她什么，但这话我不会说，“他们都……敢脱了裤子来操我，这种时候、倒是又害怕起来？”

“您说话可真不像位公主。”汗水从我额头直滚进眼眶，渍得生痛，但一时也腾不出手去擦。

最后还是用上些治愈幻术做个收尾，魔法勉强催生的新肉是粉红色的，颤巍巍吹弹可破，不全是比喻，底下裂口里的组织远远没重新生长联结，她只是个表面被修复了的烂布娃娃。

我扶着她重新在淋浴花洒下倚墙坐定，出于对自己劳动成果的珍视，动作甚至比第一次更多几分小心。

“得长个记性，你说是吧？”

我握着她真正虚软断线的右手高举过头顶——没帮她接上关节，当然——手上轻浮地耍个刀花，找准了掌骨的间隙，一刀钉穿了她的手掌，去势未停，顺畅刺入墙面瓷砖的缝隙里，直到刀格撞上她掌心的薄茧才算完。

血水潺潺，流淌过一段短途才能染到她的金发上，色泽娇妍。

我帮她接回左臂，“自己洗洗，里里外外都洗干净了。”

热水奔涌而蒸汽升腾，诸事皆宜。

她其实是那种好看到不同寻常的女人，周身的曲线起伏、开始终结都自蕴涵道理，灯照下、轮廓分明的肌肉各自投射阴影，如玉石㠁嵯，看过才能明白，所谓的寄情山水真的能是特别旖旎特别浪漫的一种情结。她静时便能叫人惴慄惊心，而当五指拂拢，手掌揉碾，肌肉筋腱随之而动，是柔、且韧，倏忽弥散于水雾间。我未曾亲眼见证尼姆人造就的、足以抵御海啸的大漩涡，但我在此懂得了于不可抗拒的力量中旋转沉浮、终至灭顶是何种感受。我注目她搓过自己胸乳，那里的软肉凹下又弹起，乳尖是种成熟果实的透红颜色，从漉湿发丝间执拗地顶出来叫我看见。

水流把血迹冲淡了。

“你们想看什么呢？宁死不屈的魔头？还是涕泗横流的游女？”她在水帘的另一侧问我，这把嗓子是润过了的，很接近王宫那日。

那日她是怎么说的？

> _一直以来，我的心脏就是为了迎接这一刻而跳动的……未来对我来说已经无所谓了。_
> 
> _再见了……我的第一个，也是最后一个朋友……_

蒸汽熏红了她的面庞，眼尾、脸颊与嘴唇都是尤其的姣冶艳丽，水珠不断从她发间滚落，散漫淋漓滑过脸孔，直坠到下巴尖上才重汇成一线。她蜷曲起一条长腿，手指带着水珠子慢慢挤入阴道内，辗转抽插着带出体腔深处的精液，她的已经洗净了的、花瓣似的饱满唇片坦然绽放在我眼前，我感知到她向我投来的目光。

我避开了视线交锋的危险，盯着她的腰她的腿诚心诚意地回答道。

“无所谓，你什么样子都好看。”

Tbc

**Author's Note:**

> 开头那里是绣春刀的梗  
> 想聊天嘤叽，下篇是游街，会写的真的……大概也许应该会写的……  
> 仔细看看到这里为止其实都没肉哎


End file.
